How it all began
by TheDaughterOfHades
Summary: PJatO, second generation! What happend when 15 year old October Sally Jackson comes to 'Camp Half Blood' for the first time? Lots of Friendship and LUVE! :D
1. Chapter 1

******I'm back! With a new story called 'How It All Began'! Be proud 'cuz that's what I am! ;)**

******So this is a story about the second generation of PJatO! Ok, this is how I picture the kids of the characters would be in my mind. This story is rather about Percy and Annabeth's daughter October Sally Jackson and how her life is when she first comes to camp and how she met this tall mysterious guy from the Hephaestus Cabin...**

******So!**

******I really hope you ENJOY! **

* * *

******October's POV**

"This is gonna be so cool!" The twins exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it's gonna be cool! It's Camp Half- Blood!" I replied back.

"How do you know it's so cool? You've never been there, besides when you where a little baby but…" My dad (Percy Jackson, you've properly heard of him, perhaps?) asked from the drivers seat.

"From what you've told us, it's pretty cool. I mean, what kind of camp have climbing walls with LAVA around it? And centaurs? And satyrs? And nymphs?" I asked in a matter of fact tone. He cursed in Greek witch made me, the twins and mom (Annabeth Chase, or Jackson now) laugh.

"Curse you Athena Brain!" He yelled. My mom and Tim glared at him. I know this comes out random but let me tell you this, while I got both my grand-parents powers, my brothers just got one of them. Tim got Athena and Matt got Poseidon (Me-1, Twins-0!)

"Percy…" Mom warned him, me and Matt still laughing our butts put.

"Daddy is in trouble!" We said in a sing-sang voice. Dad glared at us, not looking at road until mom yelled: "LOOK OUT!" He jumped and took a BIG swing. Ehem. We almost got hit by a truck. "You almost killed us, Seaweed Brain!" Mom yelled, hitting him in the back of his head. He yelped.

"No, I didn't!" He yelled back.

"We almost got hit by a truck, Daddy." I pointed out.

"Oh, shut up, all of you!" He yelled and we where silence for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Once we pulled over an hour later, I looked around the place.

Nothing.

Just a BIG field forward and a big hill on our left.

"There's nothing here!" Tim wined. I turned to my parents but they where already halfway up the hill.

"You coming?" Mom asked us. I gaped at them.

"I-I… Where are you going!" I yelled, grabbed my suitcase and ran up the hill after them.

"To Santa Claus" Dad said, sarcastic. I rolled my eyes. "Where do you think?" I was about to reply back but it came out more as a gasp, because we where on the top of the hill and was overwhelmed of what I saw. Kids chasing each other, some playing Volleyball, satyrs chasing after nymphs, who turned to trees the second the satyrs got them (Poor satyrs, smashed in trees), this BIG strawberry field, and I could see a climbing wall around red stuff which was bubbling.

Lava, I thought…

"Hey! Wait for us!" The Twins yelled and ran up the hill but stopped when they reached the top and got the same expression as I got. "This is Camp?" The exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Mom said. "Come on! Let's go meet Chiron" and then walked away. I've heard about Chiron. He's a centaur (Well, the only centaur who is here), the one who trained the most amazing and athletic half-bloods and heroes in history (*Cough* Hi Dad! *Cough*) and the leader of Camp Half-blood. According to my parents, he was like a father to them. Specially my mom...

* * *

We walked for a little while, until we stopped in front of a big house. I guess this is the Big House… So original to call a big house for 'The Big House', may I add.

We walked to the porch where we met a middle-aged man in a wheelchair and a black haired, fat guy with sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes, and I had a feeling that I shouldn't see them either. He was wearing a leopard t-skirt and was drinking coke.

My mom cleared her throat, which made the two men look up. The one in the in the wheelchair beamed when he saw us, while the other one groaned.

"It's been 16 years! Why did they have to come back?" He whined.

"Wow, what a nice welcome" I murmured to myself, but the twins heard me and snickered. The coke man glared at me.

"Don't play sarcastic with me, missy" He growled and drank his coke. "I can turn you into a dolphin if I want to… It's not that hard" I rolled my eyes, but it didn't seem like he noticed.

"Oh! Calm down, Mr.D, will ya?" Dad stepped in and grinned. "And besides, you can't turn my princess onto a dolphin, that's my dad's job" I gulped. He can't do that, can he? Mr.D snorted.

"Yeah! Like that Fish Head can do that" While dad and that disturbing fat guy continued to argue, mom came up to the other man and hugged him.

"Annabeth! It's good to see you" He said. Mom gave him a tight hug.

"Nice to see you, too" She said. They pulled away and the man looked straight at me.

"Oh gods! You've grown since last time I saw you!" He exclaimed and I looked properly as lost as I felt because he chuckled. "You properly don't remember who I am. Last time I saw you, you where three months or so… I'm Chiron by the way" I gaped. That can't be Chiron? Can it? But he's a, a… I was cut off my own thoughts when 'Chiron' said "Just wait a second" and he started to stand up from his wheelchair (Is that even possible?) and then the weirdest thing happend. The whole wheelchair turned into something and a second later, there stood the same man, but he wasn't in a wheelchair, heck! He didn't have a back-part, ok he had a back-part but not a normal one, no. He was half human, half horse. I gaped again. Chiron sighted.

"Ah! That felt good!" He said. I looked up again, mouth still hanging open. He looked at my face and chuckled again.

"Let me start all over: Hi, my name is Chiron and I know who you are October Sally Jackson" He said and took out his hand so I could take it.

"How do you know me?" I asked. "I mean, how do you know my full name?"

"First of, I know everything about every demigod that ever lived on this planet" Chiron said proudly. "And that I was there when you where born…"

"Oh…" Was my only reply. I had forgotten that he still waited for my hand so I took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Chiron" It looked like he like that name because it looked like he beamed.

"Mr. Chiron. It has a nice ring on it" He murmured to himself. Mom began to laugh and that made Chiron get out of his trance.

"Any who… Welcome to Camp Half-blood!" Chiron said. Then he turn to the fight between my dad and the Coke guy. "And that's Mr.D or Dionysus. The god of-" He was about to continue but was cut of by the twins who exclaimed: "Hey! It's the Wine Dude!"

"Timothy Bradley and Matthew William Jackson! That's not a very nice thing to say!" My mom hissed at them but I saw that she tried not to laugh. But my dad was another story…

"Haha! They called you Wine Dude!" He laughed. "Remember who said that the first, Wise Girl?" He looked at mom, who started to giggle. Then suddenly she burst out crying and dad got to her side in a second. "Hey! What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing her back gently. I smiled. I just love my parents relationship. I wonder if someone can love me like that someday. I sighted.

"I miss them!" Mom sobbed. "It's been so long!"

"Sh! They'll show up. We had a deal… Just wait and see" Dad assured him.

"Am I missing something? Who's 'they'?" Matt asked. I rolled my eyes at him. Stupid.

"I wonder that, too" I manly voice said from behind off us. We turned and faced no other that Nico di Angelo standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I'll leave you alone" Chiron said and walked away.

"Yes, finally I can leave!" Mr.D left and 'proofed' away. We rolled our eyes.

Oh, how I'm gonna love this summer!

We turned to uncle Nico in shock.

"What? Don't I get a hug?" He asked. Mom stepped closer to him. She looked at him for a second then…

SMACK!

"Fuck, Annabeth! What was that for!" Nico yelled at her, rubbing his cheek.

"For being an asshole! You and your stupid family just simply leaves for gods knows how long and make me look weak!" She yelled. Nico smirked.

"You know you love me…" He said as mom attacked him in a hug.

"Ass!"

"Missed you, too!" They stood there for a while until we heard someone clear their throat. Dad…

"Ok! Enough hugging my wife! Come here, little guy!" He said and gave the younger man a manly hug. Then Nico hugged everyone, me the longest. He always liked me the best (One thing is because I'm best friend with his daughter and that I can irritate my parents like no one haven't had the guts to do so…) Then we heard someone gasp.

"How insulating! How come I don't get a hug?" Thalia di Angelo (Yes, I said di Angelo) asked, fake offended while holding her little baby, Roman Pluto di Angelo (Yes, I had to say his full name). I played along.

"Well who wants to hug you? Everyone is after the little kiddo. Hi Roman!" I cooed at the little baby and took him out of her arms.

"How is my favorite di Angelo!" I cooed. Everyone laughed at me and so did Thalia. "Oh! Who am I kidding! Come here!" I exclaimed and hugged her. Then a thought popped up in my head.

"If you guys are here, then where is di Angelo nr. 3 and 4?" I asked. Yeah! I number that awesome family. Uncle Nico is di Angelo nr.1, Aunt Thalia is 2, Lilly is 3, Luke is 4 and Roman is 5, yeah, you get the point. Nico chuckled.

"Their here somewhere… I think nr. 3 is in my cabin… Hades cabin and 4 is-" But I didn't listen to him since I began running. I stopped when I heard them yell my name. I turned.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Roman?" Thalia asked gesturing to Roman in my arms. I looked down.

"Nah! I'm taking him with me! Now, excuse me, I'm gonna go and kick some butt!" I yelled and started running again.

* * *

I wasn't running anymore, I just walked round, one thing is that I had Roman in my arms, the other thing is that I wanted to explore this place.

Then suddenly I slammed into someone, witch made Roman cry.

"Aw! Thank you!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm and looked up at the person who slammed into me. I gasped. It was a guy, about my age, with black curly hair, deep brown eyes and looked really muscular. He had a little tanner skin than me. And boy, wasn't he hot!

"I'm sorry!" He apologized. "I didn't mean to slam into you… Is he yours?" I laughed.

"No! Of course not! I'm to young for that stuff! I stole him…" I said, waiting for his expression. His eyes widen.

"You stole him?" The boy asked. Roman wasn't crying anymore.

"Exactly! His my god parents' youngest child, I think you know them. Nico and Thalia di Angelo?" His eyes widen again.

"You mean THE Nico and Thalia? Son of Hades and daughter of Zeus?" He asked in disbelief. "The ones who helped in the 2nd Titan War?"

"That's them? Problem?" I asked, challenging him.

"No, that's just so cool you know them!" He said. "I would've died if I could meet them or any who was in the Titan War…" He said dreamily.

"Oh really? Like who?"

"Them, Annabeth Chase" He got that dreamy look again. Ew! "Clarisse la Rue, all of them! And of course: Percy Jackson!" This cough my ears.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He's my hero! He's like the hero of Olympus! Without him, the gods wouldn't be here today! I'd love to meet and get to know that guy!" He exclaimed. I laughed at his face.

"What if I told you that I know all of the people who was in the war?" I asked. "And all the gods?"

"Your kidding!" He said.

"Nope! No kidding!" I said. It looked like he didn't believe me, but dropped it.

"You new here?" He asked out of the blue.

"Yes or kinda no, since I only was here when I was little…"

"How? You've known about this place your whole life?"

"Yup, and about the gods and stuff… My parents told me that" I said proudly.

"So, who's your godly parent?"

"I don't have any… "

"Then why are you here?" He asked. I looked my hurt by that, and I guess he saw it since he quickly added "Not that we don't want you here. just asking!" I smiled. He was actually sweet.

"I don't have a godly parent, I have a godly GRAND parents" I explained. "My parents are demigods"

"And who are your parents?" He asked. Oh! I can't wait to see his face now!

"Oh! I think you've heard of them in your history class here. Both was part of the Titan War. My dad was the one who saved Olympus and I think you know exactly who he is…" My voice trailed off. He looked shocked.

"You're not talking about Jackson?" He laughed nervously. "Are you?" I shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not…"

"I didn't catch you name?"

"I never told you… " I said smiling.

"And?"

"October. You?"

"Chris"

"Nice to meet you, Chris"

"You too" We smiled. Then we suddenly heard someone yell my name. We turned and saw uncle Nico coming our way.

"Tober! You still know that you have the kid in your arms right?" He asked me. Chris looked like he was about to faint.

"That's, that's…" His voice trailed off.

"Yes. That's Nico di Angelo…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Who's the kid?" Nico asked when he appeared in front of us.

"Chris. Someone I just met. Chris meet Nico di Angelo. Oh! And here is 5" I gave Nico Roman back (I had forgotten I was sill holding him)

"Thanks!" He said. "Nice to meet you, Chris"

"Nice to meet you, too" Chris managed to say. I laughed.

"What's wrong with him?" Nico whispered. That made me laugh even harder.

"He's just a big fan…" This cough his ears.

"Oh, really?" He asked and tried to look good and awesome now. Chris looked up, confused.

"Ok, ok! That's enough, Uncle Nico! Just take 5 with you and move your ass!" I said and hushed him away. He chuckled and walked away with Roman.

"How can you talk to him like that? He's the son of Hades! He could kill you with just a snap with his fingers!" Chris exclaimed. "And besides, who calls a baby 5?" I laughed.

"Ok, first of: He can't kill me! I'm his favorite, besides his own kids and second: He's name isn't 5, it's Roman! I just calls him that! It's a habit to do that with that family…" I explained to him.

"O~kay…"

We stayed like that for a while when suddenly a thought popped up in my mind.

"You know this place, right?" I asked him.

"Like the back of my hand, why?"

"Could you show me around? I mean, until I find my friend" I smiled.

"Sure, when do you want to start?"

"Now?"

"Ok, follow me" He said and offered me a hand. I hesitated for a second but them took it. It felt warm and good… Why am I even thinking this?

* * *

"Ok, so this is the cabins!" Chris introduced. My parents told me that their once was 12 cabins in camp, one for each of the 12 big gods in Olympus. And that they where placed as the shape as an U. I've always imagine how that would look like and now I'm here but it doesn't look like an U to me. And it more that 12 cabins, WAY more! It looked more like an O to me. I feel kinda trapped in here...

"This is way more than 12 cabins!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"That's because there IS more that 12 cabins. After the War, Camp started to make more cabins, now for every god, even minor gods, could have one. So now camp have been disband through those years" He explained.

"I never asked you who your godly parent is?" I said, but it came more out as a question.

"Cabin 9" He simply answered.

"Witch is?"

"Hephaestus cabin" I looked confused.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I thought all Hephaestus kids where, um… how am I supposed to say it…" My voice trailed off.

"Ugly?" He suggested. "Yeah I know that, I got my looks after my mom, and so did my brother… And I'm glad"

"Brother? Like half brother or real brother?" I asked.

"Real… Kevin. 12 years old. Blondish hair, blue eyes, same tan skin as me…"

"You didn't have to give me all the details…" I murmured and giggled. Wait! Me, GIGGLING? That's a first…

"I know, but I just felt like it… Come on, let me show you the rest" He said, grabbed my hand (I blushed at that) and dragged me with him.

And that's how it all began…

* * *

**WOHO!**

**You guys really have to be so proud of me now! Over 3,000 words in one chapter! My longest chapter on Fanfiction! ;D **

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? To good to be true? To bad you never want me to write again? Review and tell me! So I can see who actually reads it and all!**

** Do you want me to continue this story or not? Tell me! xD **

**Over and out! With lots of love and candy and all that kind of crappy stuff!**

**-TheDaughterOfHades- **

**PS: How was your day, my awesome people? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Meeting the campers PART 1**

* * *

**(Still October's POV)**

"Well, hello ladies" An annoying voice said to us as two guys sat at our table. Since we are just so awesome, we have our own table! No, I'm just kidding but we have our own table, They don't know witch table we can sit at, but anyway. The boys both looked really similar. Both had curly blond hair, blue eyes and had those mischievous smirks planted on their, kinda hot, faces. I groaned, knowing who their parents are (No offense Uncle!).

"I've never seen you girls here before. New?" The tallest one said, checking Lilly out. You properly don't know anything about Lilly so let me tell you. Her name is Lillian Marie Bianca Di Angelo, so her parents must of course be Nico and Thalia Di Angelo. She has two brothers, Roman and Luke. You already met Roman, I'm coming back to Luke later. She's the same age as me (I'm 15 just so you all know), but 3 months older. She has straight black hair, a little bit wavy at the bottom of it, electric blue eyes (Just like her mother) and can be really and I mean REALLY scary. But to say it, she is really good looking, that's why all the boys is drooling at her all the time. Anyway! Let's get back to reality!

Lilly looked disgust at the boy and looked away. I chuckled.

"Yes and no, if I may say-" I began but where cut off by the other boy, who is shorter than the first, who said, "You may, my lady" I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Er, yeah thanks. As I was saying. Yes and no" They looked confused as they just actually paid attention at what I just said. Once again, I rolled my eyes.

"Um, yes AND no? Is that possible? Are you new or not?" They both asked at the same time. This time, Lilly started to speak.

"We are new at Camp, yes, but not other than that, we've known who we where since we where born" They eyes widen.

"How is that even possible? That's just so unfair! Dad never did that to us!"

"That's because we don't have godly parents…" Lilly said and leaned back.

"WHAT?" I guess they said that a little to loud since everyone looked at our direction. "Nothing to see here!" The tall one (the one who has a thing for Lilly) said and everyone turned their heads back to what they where doing. They boys looked back at us.

"What do you mean you 'don't have godly parents'? Why are you here then?" Lilly leaned forward, standing nose to nose with the tall one, smirking. He gulped.

"You just have to wait and see…"

"Never caught you names…" The small one asked. I rolled my eyes. Wow! Deja vu!

"We never told you!" I snapped and their eyes widen, including Lilly's. Where did that come from? Properly because they annoy me…

"Well, my name is Mark" The tall one said. "And this piece of shit is Logan" He pointed to the short one. "And we're sons of-" He began but we cut them off by saying, "Hermes"

"How did you know?" Mark asked me.

"That's easy. First off all, you have his genes. Blond hair, blue eyes and those smirk that annoy the crap out of me!" I said and leaned closer. "And I can guess you two are brothers. You look alike" I looked at Lilly who smirked. "And your attitude is just like our uncles"

"'Our'? Your sisters?" Logan asked me. I laughed.

"No! Our my dad is sort of cousin with her father… Which means that her mother is also-" I was cut off by Lilly who gagged.

"Don't say it! It's really disgusting! Remember that the Gods don't have DNA!" She snapped at me. I laughed at her.

"I really don't know how to explain it so… Let's just say that our 'uncles' is a really close friends with our parents" I said slowly. They nodded like they understood, which I clearly doubt they did.

"And who are your so called uncles, may I ask?" Logan asked.

"I think you already know them, their your brothers after all. Just a little older than you…" Lilly stepped in with a smirk (I think it's a father-daughter thing actually)

"I'm still lost here…" Mark said as he shook his head slowly. "But anyway! What's your names? You never told us?"

"We didn't want to either, but anyway. My name is Lilly di Angelo" She pointed at herself and then at me. "And that's October Jackson"

"Wait! Di Angelo and Jackson? Like the real ones?" Mark asked. I laughed and Lily did too.

"Depends on who your talking about. You know there's plenty of people named di Angelo and Jackson, you know. And by the way, my dog is named Logan." I told Logan. They rolled there eyes. Wow! Hermes kids can actually be serious on something!

"Duh! I meant like in NICO di Angelo and PERCY Jackson!" Logan yelled. "And that's cool. The thing with your dog"

"Answering your question, yes. That's my dad" Both me and Lilly said at the same time. I looked at her and then yelled, "JINX! You owe me 10 drachmas!" She pouted.

"Aw! That's just so unfair!" She protested as she gave me a bag of drachmas. The boys looked at us like we where crazy.

"Oh! Right! Percy Jackson is my dad. And you just can guess who my mom is. She did also fight in the 2nd Titan War..." I challenged them, crossing my arms over my chest. They studied me for a second.

"Well… The hair looks just like your dad's, without the curls. But those eyes. Those eyes are worthy a daughter of Athena. So your mom must be someone from the nerd-cabin" I glared at them and they whimpered.

"Don't offend my grandmother!" I snapped. They just shrugged.

"You know it's true… Anyway. You told us she fought in the war, so… Help me here, Mark" Logan said. Mark did studied me more and then I felt uncomfortable. Then his eyes widen. He pointed at me like I was some goddess or something (AN: See what I did there?)

"Annabeth Chase! The builder of Olympus!" He gasped. I smiled in triumph.

"10 points to Griffindor!" I announced, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Lilly laughed at my Harry Potter-joke. The boys rolled their eyes. Wow, Hermes kids can actually be serious about something? That's new!

"Okay! Do me now!" Lilly exclaimed. Mark wiggled his eyes.

"That's what she said!" He said and fist bumped his brother.

"That's what HE said!" Lilly shot back.

"Touché, my dear" She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway! So now we know that your parents are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, or Jackson now, am I right?" Logan asked, looking at me. I gave him a sweet smile, witch was fake, and nodded. He smirked his Hermes smirk and turned to Lilly. "And your dad is Nico di Angelo"

"No, duh!" She said in a annoying girly voice, but the boys didn't seem to notice and ignored her, witch made her anger boil up. She hated it when someone ignore her. She so got that from her mother and grandfather. I heard thunder roaring. I'm sorry, Uncle Zeus!

"So who is your mother?" Logan asked himself. He didn't get much longer, because someone touched my shoulder, witch made my reflex hit. I elbowed the person's stomach and earned a grown from them. i turned to who the lucky winner was and gasped.

"Oh my Zeus! I'm SO sorry, Chris!" I apologized to him as I helped him up. I saw a lot of campers looking at us, holding their breaths. What was going on? I looked back to the boys and Lilly, and I saw that Mark and Logan had a terrified look in their faces, while Lilly looked like she was bored (Like always) and just exclaimed her fingernails.

"It's fine" Chris grumbled. "Now I know not to sneak up on you anymore" He chuckled but it came more out as a moan.

"Aw! I'm a bad person!" I whined as we sat down, him sitting beside me at the bench. "But your right, never sneak up on me… I was good to you today, Next time, you'll end up in the infirmary" Hs eyes widen in shock. I looked around, and people where still looking at us. What have I done? I turned to the boys and hissed at them. "What the HADES is going on!"

"They are scared to fire-boy over there" Lilly stepped in for them. "And don't use my grand-father's name as an insult! It's rude! What have he ever done to you? He's a nice person, when you get to know him"

"Sorry" I apologized, even though I wasn't sorry. "But why are they scared of him?"

"Because he's a big bad fire-boy who kills you just with a poke with his finger" She said in a baby-voice.

"How do you know this? Have you been here before?"

"I've shadow-traveled here from time to time when I was bored in Hades. No biggy" She said with a shrug. "And that douche bag over there" She pointed at Chris, who still was clutching his stomach. "Was one of the first person's I met here"

"Ok, I'll see you later 3. Bye!" I said to Lilly, giving her a hug, ignoring the boys protested grabbing Chris' hand and walking out of the food pavilion...

* * *

"Really? Big bad fire-boy?" I asked him, holding my laughter. "Why exactly 'fire'?"

"Hephaestus kid, duh?" He said in a girly voice, witch made me laugh.

"But none of the Hephaestus kids have anything to do with fire, without if it's necessary"

"I'm the second kid from Hephaestus who can summon fire. See" He pulled up his hand and I saw some fire coming out from it. I stared at it in awe. "The first one was my big brother Leo Valdez who went to camp a few 10 years ago"

"Cool" I said trying to hide my amazement. "So your special then? I mean more special then the other Hephaestus kids? Doesn't Kevin know how to do that?" I asked.

"What about me?" I heard someone say from behind. I turned and saw a boy, 10 or maybe more standing there with a girl his age. The boy had blondish hair, blue eyes and the same tan skin as Chris, so I assume that was his brother, since he fits exactly how he described him. The girl had also blond hair but much blonder than Kevin's, beautiful blue eyes, really pink lips and by the way she looked, I knew that she was a daughter of Aphrodite. And either way, they looked so cute together! Maybe they where together? Who knows? Chris groaned.

"Kev, please leave my place right now!" He demanded. Kevin just laughed.

"Not before you first introduce me to you 'friend'" He said, wiggling his eyes.

"First off, I met him yesterday so I can't call him a so called friends yet, and second. I'm October Jackson" I introduced myself and shook his hand.

"Jackson? Oh! So your the famous Jacksons kid, huh? That's cool. I'm Kevin by the way. And that douche's little brother" He said.

"Why does everyone call me a douche! I'm not a bad person!" Chris wined. I laughed.

"Anyway… And this pretty lady is Lisa Walker. Daughter of Aphrodite." Kevin said, introducing me to the girl. What did I tell you?

"Nice to meet you, October" Lisa said in a sweet voice, witch wasn't fake. That's the first, an Aphrodite girl not being fake.

"You too" I answered back. Then suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards us, and then heard a big thud!

"Ouch" I heard a girl grumble before she got up from the ground, busting away the dirt away from her shorts. "I'm ok!" She announced. She had piercing green eyes and the thing that surprised me, was her hair. It was blue! BLUE! It was just so cool! She looked like she was the same age as the two other kids.

"You ok?" I asked her in concern. She just waved her hand, like not to think about it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey! I haven't seen you here before? You new?" She asked me, and I nodded. "I'm Sarah. Sarah Evans. Daughter of Aphrodite" Never seen that coming! Aphrodite? She is beautiful and all, don't get me wrong, but I never thought about her being a daughter of the love goddess. She's safe, I guess.

"I'm October Jackson" I introduced myself for the hundred time today.

"Jackson? So your the sister of the Jackson twins? I met them for a while ago and they talked about you"

"They did? That's just… So weird" I said truthfully.

"I don't know… So you've met my amazing friends?" She asked.

"Yup, and they seem pretty cool"

"Cool. But I'm gonna see you two lovebirds later. Come on. my peeps" Sarah said and then grabbed her friends. I blushed when she said 'Lovebirds', and I looked up to see that Chris bushed too.

"So?" He started.

"So?" I tried back. But our awkward silence was cut off by some girl coming towards us. I spotted some red hair, but the rest was hiding inside a black cap. Also she, as Sarah, had piercing green eyes, but hers looked more powerful.

"Ya think you just SO cool, don't ya!" She yelled in my face. She had an accent. Texas maybe? "With your curly black hair and gray eyes!"

"Oh... okay! What have I done now, strange woman!" I asked her. Chris stepped in.

"Um, I really don't think you should do that" He warned.

"Shut up! You can't just come here and act all bitchy with me!" This mad the girl laugh. Why did she laugh?

"I'm just messin' with ya, pal! I'm Kat" She introduced. "Or Katherine Davis"

"Not to be rude or anything, but why in Hades did you just yell at me for no reason?" I asked.

"That's not how you should talk to a goddess!" My eyes widen. Goddess? She can impossible be a goddess!

"Goddess? You can impossible be a goddess! I mean... First of all, no goddess have a surname!"

"Oh, my story is long so let me tell you the short version. Yes I'm a goddess. More as minor goddess. Goddess of heartbreaks. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and Ares. When I saw younger, I was bored to be a immortal so I asked if I could be a mortal, and after a year of argument, I finally allowed to go. I was reborn as the person I am now" She pointed at herself. "But the thing was that I lost all memory of my previous life. When I turned 15, my 'family' got killed by monsters. I killed them and I ran away and suddenly I came to camp and I got my memory back, but I still wanted to be a mortal. And that's why I have a surname. My real name can I not tell ya, I'm sorry. Well that's my story" She said and smiled.

"So your a goddess? Like a real one?" I asked. She nodded. "So witch cabin are you staying at? Your mom's or your dad's?"

"Crazy enough my dad's? But they aren't so many there anymore… It's me, of course the leader of the cabin, Jacob Paolini, also known as the Hulk" I shuddered when she said that. I really don't wanna meet that guy… " And then there's Greta Harris, the Bully in camp" I whimpered. I don't wanna meet her either. "And our least favorite, Sinjin Benson, the Dork at Camp. I really don't know how he can be a son of my father. I'm ashamed to call him my brother…"

"Aw! Don't you thin that your a little harsh on him? Maybe his pretty cool to hang out with?"

"Go see for yourself. He's properly at my cabin. He never goes out. He doesn't have so many friends, actually, none" I kinda feel sorry for the guy. Being the least favorite person in camp. "No wait! Scratch that! He's right there!" She pointed her index finger at something in front of us. There sat a boy, also him around our age, just looking down at the floor, alone. He had ginger hair and was wearing glasses. I think I spotted red eyes but I wasn't sure since I couldn't see that well from the distance. Either way, this wasn't something you see for a kid of the God of War.

"See what I mean?" Katherine asked. I rolled my eyes and walked towards him. I didn't bother if the others where walking behind me.

I sat down on the bench next to the boy. He jumped in surprise and got a shocked expression on his face when he saw me.

"Hi?" I squeaked out. His voice was exactly how I imagine how a nerdy person have. I think it was cute. He was really cute. Not in a boyfriend kind of way, just cute.

"Hi" I said warmly.

"Your cute…" He blurted out and I laughed. i saw that Chris and Kat (I'm just calling her that. It's much easier that way) looked at us with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry"

"Why are you even apologizing? This is my second day at camp and I already having people compliments. I'm faltered" I cupped his cheeks. He blushed.

"You welcome I guess… What's your name by the way?"

"I'm October Jackson, you?" His eyes widen. I sighted. Here we go again…

"Jackson? Like in PERCY Jackson?"

"Yup! That's my dad"

"So I'm sitting beside a girl, who's not just pretty hot" I blushed. "But ALSO a daughter of a legend!"

"Yup, pretty much"

"Wow… That's pretty cool! I'm Sinjin Benson, by the way. Son of-"

"Ares?" I said.

"Yeah… How did you know?"

"Your sister…"

"Witch one, the Bully or the Goddess?" He shuddered when he said 'the Bully'. I nodded my head towards my so called friends. Sinjin saw it and nodded.

"She creeps me out… I mean, she's nice and all, but when you come to close, she makes a lot of people pee their pants… And she's ALSO a daughter of Aphrodite, witch makes her even more scary!" I snorted a laugh.

"I don't think she's scary…"

"That's because you just met her!"

"So?" He knew better than replying to that.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why on Zeus are you sitting beside me. When someone sees you with me, your not gonna be pretty popular here…" His voice trailed off. I just waved my hand to make him stop.

"If someone doesn't like the people I hang out with, then I don't have to bother. I hang out with who I will, without anyone to criticize me for it. And besides, I think my parents have made me really popular because of who they are…"

"Hang out? You wanna hang out. With me?" He asked in disbelief. I shrugged.

"Well, why not? You seem like a nice guy? And besides. Maybe my popularity is gonna rub up on you?" His eyes lit up.

"You really think so?"

"I know so! My plans are always worthy my grand-mother! So, your up for it? Friends?"

"Be friends with someone like you? Hades yeah!" Wow, it looks like the old Sinjin is dead and someone who looks exactly like him, replaced him. This doesn't look like the guy I met a few minutes ago. I think he is really happy to actually have a friend.

"Great! So… See ya later?" He nodded and then I hugged him, and I think he was jut about to faint, but decided against it. When we pulled away, we walked to our separated ways. As I walked back to where I stood some minutes ago, I saw two really shocked, sort of friends of mine, standing there with wide eyes.

"What did just happend?" Kat asked.

"I made a new friend, duh?" I said in a matter fact tone.

"With the least fav person on camp?"

"So?"

"Your not gonna be popular for so long…"

"I really don't care about that! But I think my parents have done the popular job for me… I wanna be friends with him, and I really don't give a shit about anyone else!"

"Harsh words for a such a title girl" Chris mocked me. I gave him a glare and he backed away.

"I have to ask something?" I began after a whiles silence. They looked up. "What are we? I mean, are we friends or what? I mean, your the only persons here who actually excepts who I am, without who my parents are. And I think your the most coolest people I've ever met here! Besides Lilly of course!"

"Ya kiddin? I so wanna be your BFF!" Kat squealed. And there comes the Aphrodite side! "We're gonna have so much fun together!" I smiled and hugged her, witch she gladly excepted. I looked at Chris after we pulled away.

"Well?"

"Aw! What the Hades! I think I'm stuck with you wither way!" I playfully glared at him and we hugged each other. Suddenly I felt a knot on my stomach and we quickly pulled away, blushing like mad. Kat squealed at us.

"This is gonna be so cool! Now I want you to meet my friends, including my boyfriend" She exclaimed and jumped away. She literally jumped away. I leaned closer to Chris.

"Who's her friends?" I asked him.

"The most popular gang on camp" He simply said.

"That… Didn't make any sense to me" I admitted. He rolled his eyes.

"Owen Smith, Angelina Forentez and Michelangelo de Rizzo. Owen is a son of Apollo. Angelina, or Angel for short, is a daughter of Poseidon. And Michelangelo, or Mich, aka her boyfriend is a son of Artemis"

"Artemis? But she is a virgin goddess!"

"I aware of that, but this is the first time she broke the rule. Actually scratch that. This was the second time. The frost time was that guy who was the first man to walk on the Moon, you know him. Neal Armstrong?"

"In the 1960's?" He nodded. "But that's like…" I counted my fingers. "70 years ago!"

"So?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just move on will ya!" I snapped.

"Ok ok! Since Artemis is a virgin goddess ,like you know, Mich is kind of forbidden. And because of that, he hates his mother and is like this tall dark guy who, before he met the other in the gang, was always a loner and such…"

"Poor guy… To feel like his forbidden and all… Is there other from the Artemis cabin, besides the Hunt?"

"Nope, just him all alone. He is actually the only boy the Hunt actually like. Lady Artemis want's to make it up for Mich…"

"Aw!" I stood there in silence a while. Then:

"We should properly follow her…" Chris' voice trailed off. We looked back at Kat… She was still jumping almost out of sight, not bothering to notice that we weren't following.

"I think we should. I don't wanna be here when she finds out we aren't following her" I admitted and we quickly ran towards her…

* * *

**Heh! Doesn't look like so many people are reading this but eh! Who cares! I'm just bored and just feel like writing down this story :3 Thank you for the 2 reviews! Love you :) **

**Lots of luuuuuuve! **

**-TheDaughterOfHades-**


End file.
